


Thunder

by Nathymaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, AsaNoya - Freeform, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Colors, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Surprise Kissing, Teen Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathymaki/pseuds/Nathymaki
Summary: Naquele mundo em que preto e branco reinavam, a visão de uma terceira cor só podia significar uma coisa: sua alma gêmea estava ali. Encarando-o com aqueles olhos enormes e inquisitivos, inclinando-se para frente – e acentuando sua baixa estatura com a ação – de modo a pressioná-lo por uma resposta cuja pergunta ele nem mesmo havia ouvido. Estava ocupado demais fitando aquele tufo de cabelo que lhe caía pela testa, sugando toda a sua atenção.Cor.Amarelo.Alma-gêmea.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow! Fanfic escrita para a deusa Asanoya, também conhecida como Machado.  
> Eu vi uma postagem há um tempo que falava de um universo onde o mundo inteiro é preto e branco, mas quando você encontra sua alma gêmea tudo passa a ter cor, e como eu estava doida pra escrever sobre soulmates, aqui estamos!   
> Espero que goste, mom, foi de coração! <3

_ Thunder _

A primeira cor que Asahi viu foi o amarelo.

Vibrante.

Fulminando suas pupilas com um tom amanteigado e quente.

Atingindo-o como um raio.

Naquele mundo em que preto e branco reinavam, a visão de uma terceira cor só podia significar uma coisa: sua alma gêmea estava ali. Encarando-o com aqueles olhos enormes e inquisitivos, inclinando-se para frente – e acentuando sua baixa estatura com a ação – de modo a pressioná-lo por uma resposta cuja pergunta ele nem mesmo havia ouvido. Estava ocupado demais fitando aquele tufo de cabelo que lhe caía pela testa, sugando toda a sua atenção. Cor. Amarelo. Alma-gêmea.

E ele ainda estava falando.

— Ei, você, grandão. Está me ouvindo? – As mãos se agitaram a sua frente, impacientes.

Asahi piscou, tonto de repente. O ar entrando e saindo por entre seus dentes com rapidez, incitando os pulmões a expandirem e espalhar o oxigênio pelo corpo de um modo de impedi-lo de desmaiar ou vomitar. Ou melhor ainda: sair correndo. O que ele desejava fazer nesse exato momento. Acima de tudo, inclusive. Mas o baixinho ainda falava e falava:

— Então? Sabe ou não onde fica o clube de vôlei?

— Clube de vôlei?

— É! Não estava ouvindo? Um garoto da minha sala me disse que você é um dos atacantes. Aposto que consigo pegar todas as suas cortadas. – Ele riu, batendo em seu braço na altura que podia alcançar. Asahi assustou-se com o gesto espontâneo e com o sorriso enorme a que se encontrava exposto. A mera sensação do toque em sua pele fazia seu corpo inteiro vibrar.

— Eu... é... por aqui... – E lá se ia sua dicção. E o cérebro também pelo visto.

Asahi se repreendeu pelo modo desajeitado com que estava agindo. Mas quem queria enganar? Suas pernas ainda estavam moles e os olhos não paravam de se distrair com o mínimo brilho de amarelo que fosse: uma mochila, as fivelas coloridas no cabelo de uma garota – o que lhe rendeu um olha assustado e passos apressados para longe – o Sol… enorme e brilhante, suspenso no céu banhando o mundo com seus raios.

Ele conseguiu guiar o garoto até o ginásio onde todos já se encontravam reunidos para o treino matinal sem mais incidentes, isso se desconsiderasse as espiadas ocasionais que lançava na direção dele como se quisesse conferir se o mesmo ainda o seguia. Daichi foi o primeiro a notar sua chegada e lhe lançou um olhar assustador que lhe causou calafrios e sabia ser causado pelo atraso. A expressão medonha em seu rosto rapidamente se dissolveu ao notar a figura que se balançava animada sobre os próprios pés enquanto estudava o ambiente com os olhos afiados. O Capitão pigarreou e se dirigiu ao amigo, sua chegada agora sendo notada e retirando a atenção dos outros membros que se alongavam.

— Então, Asahi, o que você trouxe?

— Esse é o... – interrompeu-se, percebendo que nem ao menos perguntara o nome dele. Para sua sorte, o garoto escolheu esse minuto para dar um salto a frente e abrir um largo sorriso.

— Eu sou Nishinoya Yuu da Escola Chidoriyama. – E apontou com o polegar para o peito com orgulho. — Minha posição é a de líbero.

— Ei, ei – um dos outros primeiranistas sussurrou. —, não foi ele quem ganhou o prêmio de melhor líbero?

— Você tem razão! O que será que veio fazer aqui?

— Muito bem, todos vocês. – O capitão bateu palmas para chamar a atenção. — Hora de começar o aquecimento.

— Sim, Capitão. – assentiram, voltando a se concentrar em sua série de alongamentos, levando as mãos à cintura e girando o tronco com firmeza.

— E você, Nishinoya, não é? Precisa entregar sua ficha de inscrição se quiser entrar para o clube.

— _Pff_. Ele nem mesmo entregou a ficha. – um dos garotos com o cabelo raspado riu.

— Tanaka! – ralhou o Capitão. — Você não está em condições de rir visto que entrou na quadra com os sapatos errados.

O treino daquele dia foi um completo desastre. Asahi errou quase todas as cortadas recebendo diversos olhares preocupados de Sugawara e perguntas do Capitão quanto a possíveis lesões. Mal sabiam eles que o motivo de tal desatenção era uma figura baixinha que conversava animadamente com os demais primeiranistas.

— Qual a sua altura?

— 1,59 Cm.

— _Wow_ , tão baix...

— Não diga baixo! – reclamou. — Eu sou compacto! — E sorriu com orgulho enquanto os outros tentavam controlar a risada.

— Então, Nishinoya, porque veio para Karasuno e não uma escola forte? – Chikara perguntou com interesse.

— Vocês querem saber? – indagou com uma expressão mortalmente séria. — Querem realmente saber? – Os outros assentiram com vigor, aproximando-se animados para o que parecia ser uma grande revelação, até mesmo Tanaka parou de fazer cara feia e virou o rosto para ouvir melhor. — Pois bem… eu vim para Karasuno porque…

— Porque…

— Por que o uniforme feminino é demais!

Vários pares de olhos descrentes o encararam, mas, mesmo assim, Noya manteve a compostura bem como o sorriso em seu rosto.

— Não é? Não é? – Tanaka se aproximou, assentindo com entusiasmo. — E as garotas são muito bonitas também! A gerente do clube! Nunca vou ter coragem de falar com ela.

— Sim! Sim! E o uniforme masculino? Preto! Não é a melhor cor? Enquanto todos se confundem com essa coisa de ver cores, nós estaremos sempre constantes.

E logo os dois davam as mãos em um aperto de mútuo entendimento como se fossem amigos de longa data. Os mais velhos apenas observavam a interação e o desfecho inesperado que havia chegado.

— Eu podia jurar que o Tanaka não havia gostado dele, mas olhando agora, não há quem pense que eles não são grandes amigos – Sugawara falou, aceitando a toalha que Kiyoko estendia.

— Eles parecem bem animados. – A garota comentou seguindo o olhar deles e deixando os dois novatos encabulados. — Vocês vão ter uma dupla animada esse ano.

— Ao contrário desse molenga que se diz Ás e não conseguiu nem mesmo fazer uma cortada digna de impressionar os novatos. – Daichi bateu em suas costas, chamando a atenção de Asahi que fora distraído pela cor lustrosa que o piso da quadra exibia. — Vamos lá, Azumane, mostre alguma fibra!

— Daichi está certo, Asahi. Você parece meio para baixo hoje. Tem certeza que está mesmo bem?

— Estou. Só um pouco... – pensou em todos os olhares e o foco que lhe sumia e percebeu que estivera se comportando de forma bastante estúpida. Eram só cores! Era só um garoto! Ele podia lidar com isso. — … distraído. Não vai acontecer de novo.

— Se você tem certeza – os olhos claros de Koushi o estudaram por um longo minuto, e ali ele teve certeza que o amigo sabia que havia algo errado, mas que também respeitaria suas palavras e o deixaria lidar com isso do modo que achasse melhor. — Não esqueça que vamos voltar juntos hoje para discutir táticas para os treinos.

— Claro.

Era lento e gradual, mas o surgir de cada nova cor tornava impossível manter a atenção fixa na aula. Havia o verde colorindo o quadro negro e o gramado que rodeava a escola; vermelho nas capas dos cadernos brilhantes e nas gravatas que alguns usavam; azul na imensidão do céu que se espalhava infinito em todas as direções. Tantas cores, tanta mudança em um único dia que quando este chegou ao final, Azumane estava exausto.

Cumprindo a palavra dada, os três voltaram juntos após o treino como um ritual há muito realizado, desde o tempo em que não passavam de calouros. Porém, Asahi estava distante, os olhos castanhos postos nas cores quentes que se espalhavam pelo céu, no sol, aquele círculo enorme e amarelo – amarelo como aquela franja desconcertante nos cabelos _dele –_ e que agora não conseguia desviar o olhar.

— Azumane! Você está ouvindo? – Daichi perguntou, tocando seu ombro com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

O garoto assentiu mecanicamente, ainda distante, percebendo que aquela era a segunda vez no dia que lhe perguntavam isso. Os outros dois colegas trocaram um olhar e preocupado, seguindo o olhar do amigo na direção que permanecia fixo. O céu brilhava em tons de vermelho e rosa refulgente. Nuvens banhadas em um dourado sem fim recebiam os últimos raios enquanto o Sol seguia sua caminhada implacável rumo ao descanso da noite. As primeiras estrelas apareceram, piscando contra o fundo azulado em uma sintonia própria. O às enfim abaixou os olhos para os amigos que se mantinham espantados diante o seu modo de agir.

— Oh! – Suga foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio que se estendia entre eles. — Então foi isso, não foi, Asahi? Você pode _ver._

O mais alto corou com intensidade e se afastou alguns passos, coçando a nuca furiosamente para disfarçar o constrangimento que ameaçava o engolir.

— Entendo. Então viu sua alma-gêmea hoje. – Daichi também parou de caminhar, os cantos dos lábios subindo em um meio sorriso. — Foi o novato entusiasmado?

O modo veemente com que balançou a cabeça fez seu cabelo escapar do coque. Esse isso não era uma confirmação, eles não sabiam o que seria. Os outros dois riram, como bons amigos que eram.

— Por isso estava tão distraído no treino hoje.

— Então, vai contar para ele?

— O quê? – Ele se encolheu. — Que ele provavelmente é minha alma gêmea e nós devemos ficar juntos para sempre? Está ficando louco?

— Você sempre foi um covarde, Asahi. – Suga riu. — Mas talvez esteja certo – continuou, pensativo. — Alguém ser nossa alma gêmea não significa que iremos nos apaixonar imediatamente.

— Mas você e Daichi…

— Tivemos sorte, não foi? – Ele sorriu para o parceiro, entrelaçando os dedos. Asahi assistiu aquela troca de gestos com um morder de lábio pensativo. Era aquilo o que ele queria? — Quem sabe você também tenha. Apenas deixe vir naturalmente, sim? E não se preocupe, uma hora tudo isso – e apontou para os arredores e as cores que se espalhavam pouco a pouco tingindo a paisagem como uma gota de tinta que mergulha na água. — deixa de ser opressor e passa a se tornar comum. Você vai se acostumar.

Asahi concordou, muito embora seu estômago se revisasse com a ideia de sequer confrontar Nishinoya sobre isso. Não lhe ocorrera até então, mas será que as cores haviam ficado visíveis para ele também quando se encontraram mais cedo? Suspirou, voltando a fitar o azul celeste que cobria o mundo à noite como uma manta e se decidiu.

Talvez essa fosse uma daquelas questões que soassem melhor quando deixadas sem respostas.

ᴥᴥᴥ

— Ohh, esse foi um corte poderoso, Asahi-san!

O mais alto corou e coçou a nuca, envergonhado. Ainda agora ser elogiado o deixava sem ação. Mesmo após meses treinando juntos e já tendo se acostumado com a presença do menor, aqueles elogios espontâneos e impensados ainda o faziam desviar o olhar e sentir o nervosismo se espalhar pelas mãos em um tique ansioso.

— E mesmo assim você pegou com perfeição. – Ele desconsiderou sua tentativa de elogiá-lo (aquilo fora mesmo um elogio?) com um aceno despreocupado.

— Sabe, eu pensei que você fosse apenas um merda que não soubesse nada de vôlei. Mas isso foi ótimo!

— Obrigado…?

— Você é realmente incrível! No próximo jogo das eliminatórias não se preocupe, eu estarei protegendo suas costas. Então vá em frente e jogue com tudo.

E lá estava.

As palavras, a maneira animada de falar, o modo simplesmente sincero de agir que fazia seu coração falhar uma batida e então passar a correr uma maratona. Ainda que estivesse decidido a ignorar essa história de alma gêmea, ainda que houvesse se firmado em não perguntar e não saber, mesmo que a essa altura as cores já houvessem se tornado uma parte comum do seu dia, era impossível negar as próprias reações enquanto acompanhava o líbero de volta para casa e ele o tocava no braço quando desejava comentar algo ou chamar sua atenção.

Muito menos podia evitar seus olhos de seguirem seus movimentos fluídos enquanto ele subia em um dos muros baixos e jogava de lá um dos picolés que costumava comprar na saída, rindo do modo desajeitado com que Asahi os pegava e comentando que ele sempre estaria disponível para lhe dar aulas a mais de recepção, mesmo que fosse péssimo nisso e todos os seus movimentos fossem basicamente instintivos. Até mesmo havia se oferecido para ensinar o seu movimento especial do qual todos haviam gargalhado até se dobrarem de tanto rir.

— Mas não é o _seu_ movimento especial? – Era o que sempre argumentava.

— Não seja bobo. Eu não me importo em dividir, não com você. – Nishinoya replicava com tanta sinceridade, que Asahi sempre desviava os olhos, um bolo seco engasgado na garganta enquanto sua mente gritava a altas vozes: _“Não faça isso! Não faça isso! Não se deixe levar!”_

E então, quando menos esperava, ali estava ele, o chamado naquele tom que já lhe era tão familiar quanto a própria voz:

— Asahi-san!

Seu nome pronunciado daquela maneira que apenas ele fazia, as sílabas se enrolando na boca e a formalidade que passara a ter após ganhar o seu respeito na quadra. Era pouco, quase nada praticamente, mas o suficiente para fazer suas pernas amolecerem e ele se perguntar distraidamente como seria encostar os dedos naqueles lábios que aparentavam ser tão macios.

— Durma direito, Asahi-san. Precisamos do nosso às com toda a força se quisermos vencer amanhã! – Ele sorriu e Asahi desviou o olhar antes que a cor em seu rosto denunciasse o que sentia.

Foi inevitável. Antes que percebesse, já havia se apaixonado. Terminara fazendo aquilo que havia dito a si mesmo para evitar, para abandonar a incerteza de uma esperança vã. Porém seu coração, seu tolo coração que não respeitava o apelo de seu cérebro, caira facilmente na armadilha que era se apaixonar por Nishinoya. Era como ver o Sol e não o amar. E Nishinoya era o Sol, brilhando em si mesmo, iluminando sua vida e o caminho que seguia com sua presença constante. Ele se perguntava, acordado no meio da noite, tomado pelos pensamentos ansiosos e reflexões silenciosas, se um dia teria coragem de perguntar. Colocar em palavras aquela curiosidade que ardia em seu íntimo desde o primeiro dia que o vira, desde o primeiro momento que se dera conta. _Ele via as cores também?_ Elas também pulsavam para si, incitando-o, provocando-o a avançar, a insistir. Alma-gêmea. _Ele sabia que era sua alma-gêmea? Ele sentia aquela ligação como uma coisa física entre eles que os empurrava um para o outro?_

Virou-se de lado e fechou os olhos com força forçando essas questões sem resposta a repousarem nos recônditos mais profundos de sua mente. Não eram os melhores pensamentos a se cultivar na noite anterior as preliminares para o intercolegial. Seu coração pulsou forte, um aviso, um agouro de má chegada. _Não!_ Bateu forte o punho contra o colchão macio. Aquilo não passava de suas inseguranças fazendo fila em seu peito, tirando o seu sono e prejudicando seu desempenho no dia seguinte. Havia prometido a ele que estaria com força total no dia seguinte e era isso que faria. Apertou mais as pálpebras e se obrigou a dormir.

ᴥᴥᴥ

Ele estava atrasado. Asahi roía a unha do polegar inquietamente. Nem mesmo suas técnicas de visualização conseguiam afastar o nervosismo que se agitava em seu estômago, como se houvesse comido algo vivo que agora tentava escapar.

Quinze minutos e nada.

Nishinoya nunca se atrasava para uma partida.

Imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido estava acabando com sua mente. Milhões de possibilidades, dentre elas dormir demais, doenças, atropelamentos e até mesmo – que não fosse! Por favor, que não fosse! – morte, rodavam por sua cabeça deixando seu estado mental em frangalhos. Mas ele sabia que ele estava bem vivo, ora, as cores ainda piscavam para si como inocentes telespectadoras do seu crescente desespero.

— Não adianta esperar mais – o Capitão falou, tentando não demonstrar a preocupação que sentia. — Se demorarmos, perderemos a partida. Vamos, todos para o ônibus.

Ele obedeceu, muito embora não conseguisse afastar aquela sensação como um calafrio permanente se espalhando pela base de sua espinha. _Havia algo errado._

E então, quando já estavam no estádio, preparando-se para o jogo iminente, a ligação chegou. Daichi retornou, a expressão de seriedade em seu rosto dizendo aquilo que as palavras não conseguiam. Ele não ia chegar.

— O que aconteceu? Onde está o Nishinoya? – insistiu, mal percebendo que havia avançado até estar cara a cara com o amigo. Este o segurou pelos ombros, as mãos firmes tentando lhe acalmar, lhe passar alguma tranquilidade. Mas não havia tranquilidade alguma a se ter quando a notícia do que havia acontecido o atingiu.

— Lamento, Azumane, mas ele não virá. Nishinoya sofreu um acidente.

ᴥᴥᴥ

Asahi não teve muita certeza do que aconteceu durante os jogos. Sua mente estava enevoada de preocupação por mais que os amigos o assegurassem que ele estava bem e que não havia sido nada sério. Mas não adiantava quando ele já havia entrado naquela espiral descendente que o puxava para o fundo, cada vez mais baixo na lista de hipóteses que se tornavam cada vez mais terríveis. Como poderia se concentrar quando tudo o que queria era sair correndo e encontrá-lo o mais rápido possível?

Venceram o primeiro jogo por um placar muito apertado.

Antes de entrarem na segunda partida, Sugawara o puxou de lado e o encarou com emoção, os olhos claros implorativos e as mãos, as mesmas que tanto haviam lhe levantado bolas que era sua especialidade, trêmulas.

— Eu sei que é difícil de se concentrar e que você não pode impedir os pensamentos ou a preocupação de se manifestarem. Mas, Asahi... por favo, precisamos de você. Acha que Nishinoya iria se sentir melhor em saber que você não deu o seu melhor hoje porque estava preocupado com ele?

Ele engoliu em seco, percebendo a verdade nas palavras eu lhe eram ditas. Assentiu para o amigo, dizendo sem palavras que agora estava tudo bem. Estivera sendo um bobo, nem mesmo havia respeitado o desejo de Nishinoya pela vitória, focando apenas no que sentia. Mas ele não estava sozinho. Mesmo ele não estando ali, carregava-o consigo. Sentindo-se mais confiante, ergueu a cabeça e entrou na quadra.

No entanto, não havia sido o suficiente.

No fim, eles haviam perdido.

O ônibus retornou à escola e o espírito de todos estava definitivamente em baixa. Olhos baixos, ombros caídos e suspiros desanimados tornavam o ambiente pesado. Entre o conter das lágrimas frustradas e a aceitação passiva de que aquilo não era nada mais do que esperavam, Daichi bateu palmas.

— Vamos lá pessoal, animem-se. Perdemos, é verdade, nossos adversários eram fortes e nós lutamos com tudo o que tínhamos e mesmo assim estamos aqui. A única coisa que nos resta agora é erguer a cabeça e nos tornarmos mais fortes. – Ele sorriu corajosamente, mas Suga e Azumane viam suas mãos apertadas tremerem escondidas às costas. — Por isso, amanhã começaremos o treino com toda força e os encararemos novamente no Torneio de Primavera!

— Yeah! – Fizeram todos.

— Agora todos para casa e tenham um bom descanso.

Aos pares e trios, os jogadores foram saindo até que só os três mais velhos haviam restado. Asahi cerrou os punhos, a culpa pela derrota caindo em seu estômago como um bloco de cimento.

— Eu sinto mui-

— Você também, Azumane. Vá para casa e descanse, tenho certeza que foi um longo dia – disse e começou a andar.

— Ele sabe – assegurou Suga, batendo em seu braço como um incentivo. — Não foi sua culpa, Asahi, não se martirize tanto. Afinal – E sorriu, começando a andar para acompanhar Daichi. —, precisamos do nosso Ás em forma para a próxima partida.

Azumane não conteve as lágrimas. Observou os dois se afastarem até não ser mais possível distingui-los. Com o lábio inferior bem preso ente os dentes e o olhar focado no céu, ele prometeu a si mesmo que isso nunca mais se repetiria. Que ele não permitiria que se repetisse. Imaginou se a essa altura Nishinoya já estaria sabendo e como ele reagiria, quando pelo canto do olho notou as luzes do ginásio acesas.

Curioso, caminhou até o prédio e empurrou a porta, parando de chofre ao se dar conta de onde vinham os barulhos de bola a ser arremessada. Claro que ele estaria ali. Por algum motivo, aquilo não o surpreendia. Nishinoya parou ao vê-lo entrar, a expressão dura em seu rosto como nunca havia visto e o braço direito enrolado em ataduras até o cotovelo.

— Nishinoya... – O nome dele, apenas o nome dele foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer antes da bola ser arremessada com violência em direção a parede.

Asahi o assistiu bater bola após bola num arroubo de energia que parecia ser incansável. Seu peito doía com a cena, ao mesmo tempo em que desejava ardentemente fazer o mesmo. Deixando a bolsa cair no chão, foi exatamente isso que fez. Agarrou a bola mais próxima e a arremessou. Não sabia se os gritos que enchiam o ar eram seus ou dele, apenas que aquele mero espaço de tempo parecia eterno.

Ao fim, não sabia bem como, mas seus braços se encontravam ao redor de Nishinoya, os dedos em seus cabelos macios que agora caíam bagunçados ao redor do rosto suado, a testa dele apoiada em seu peito, enquanto os dois respiravam com dificuldade após o esforço. Entendia-o. Sentia como seu a decepção, o desespero, a culpa que o ameaçava engolir.

— Nós perdemos – ele murmurou debilmente. — E eu nem mesmo estava lá.

— Eu sei. – As palavras engasgaram-se em sua garganta, implorando para serem libertadas. Mas antes que ele as pronunciasse, o líbero tomou a frente.

— Foi tudo culpa minha.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e os olhos dourados pousaram em si, a raiva emanando deles como algo físico. Mesmo àquela altura Asahi nunca iria superar as cores que o envolviam. Olhar para Nishinoya sempre seria como vê-lo pela primeira vez, o amarelo em seus cabelos, seus olhos, naquela blusa idiota que ele usava.

— Nós perdemos e a culpa foi minha! – Ele gritou, afastando-se, as mãos sacudindo em frustração. — Se eu ao menos estivesse lá...

— Mas…

— Sem mas, Asahi-san. Se eu não tivesse me machucado subindo naquela árvore estúpida. Nunca, nunca mesmo, eu vou escalar de novo!

— Mas você salvou aquela garota! – Asahi gritou. — Eles me contaram o que aconteceu. Se você não a tivesse puxado, o galho teria quebrado e ela provavelmente estaria morta a essa altura.

— E olha o que isso me trouxe! – devolveu, os olhos brilhantes com as lágrimas de frustração não derramadas. — Decepcionei você. Decepcionei a todos. Como posso dizer agora para confiarem em mim para proteger suas costas se não posso ao menos garantir isso?

— Não foi sua culpa! Foi minha! Completamente minha! Se eu não houvesse entrado em pânico por você... Era minha responsabilidade conduzir o time à vitória e mesmo assim, ainda agora, eu só consigo pensar em como você está sofrendo.

— Por quê? Por que você se importa tanto?

Aquele era o limite. O momento em que tudo convergia e que todas as verdades seriam reveladas. Asahi deu um passo à frente e focou-se no amarelo fulminante que havia dado início a tudo.

— Por que eu gosto de você, Nishinoya! Quando você apareceu na minha frente, foi como o trovão que sucede o relâmpago, trazendo a cor e em seguida o barulho para o meu mundo. As cores... elas simplesmente apareceram no segundo em que pus os olhos em você. Consegue entender? Eu...

Não houve tempo para concluir a frase, não quando Nishinoya jogava os braços para a frente, enlaçando os dedos na gola de sua blusa e o puxando para baixo, para perto e mais perto de sua boca. Seus olhos se fecharam o som surpreso que deixou escapar foi o último barulho que ouviu antes dos lábios se encontrarem e o mundo explodir em cores. Era calor, era suavidade, mas também força. O beijo era perfeito, com uma sincronia que pertencia apenas a eles. Como se fossem feitos um para o outro, como de fato, eram. E quando ele se afastou, as mãos ainda presas em sua blusa, mal pôde acreditar no que dizia.

— Eu também gosto de você, seu grandalhão estúpido. Por que acha que vim para essa escola?

— Pelos uniformes? – Asahi respondeu aparvalhado, o beijo, o formigar lento que se espalhava por seu corpo, talhando seus pensamentos.

— Isso é o de menos. Eu vim ver como era a minha alma gêmea. E fiquei porque gostei muito do que vi.

E embora a sombra da derrota ainda pairasse sobre eles, aquelas palavras pareciam trazer consigo um raio de esperança.

— Eu sou sua alma gêmea? – perguntou.

— Você as vê também, não é? As cores. Apareceram para mim durante uma partida sua que vi no ano passado. É desnorteante e você fica um tempo obsessivo com aquilo. – Azumake assentiu, era exatamente aquilo. — Então eu apenas tive que vir e te encontrar...

Seu coração batia tão rápido que temia que este pudesse explodir de felicidade e a expressão que estava fazendo – o sorriso amplo que insistia em cortar seu rosto – devia deixar isso bem claro, pois Nishinoya sorriu e pulou em seu pescoço, enlaçando as pernas em seu tronco com facilidade. Firmado os pés para se equilibrar e não acabar levando os dois ao chão, ele respirou aliviado pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

— Pensei que nunca mais fosse escalar.

— Árvores – ele esclareceu com um sorriso. — Você eu escalo quando quiser e com prazer.

Asahi sentiu o rosto arder e desviou o olhar, perguntando-se se tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho, um produto de sua mente fantasiosa tentando alegrá-lo após a derrota. E se fosse, por favor, ele não desejava acordar. Porém, a mão quente que tocou sua face, girando seu rosto de volta só podia ser real. Deixou os braços envolverem o corpo de Nishinoya, enterrando a cabeça em seu pescoço como sempre desejara fazer e dizendo sem muita vontade:

— Vamos, temos que limpar essa bagunça ou o Daichi nos mata amanhã. — Mas o que queria dizer de verdade era: _“Por favor, fique aqui comigo. Só mais um pouco...”_

— Não se preocupe, temos bastante tempo para isso ainda – sussurrou em seu ouvido, em uma resposta afirmativa para o seu pedido mudo.

Quando os lábios voltaram a se encontrar, Asahi não conseguiu deixar de pensar que ele tinha razão.


End file.
